Battle Royale: The American Way
by No Name Nathan
Summary: It's kill or be killed in the BR Program. 24 boys and 24 girls from Class 3-A have been chosen for it. Read and learn how the manage to endure the perils of the Program. Battle Royale belongs to Koushun Takami and not me.


**Battle Royale: Class 3-A**

**Chapter 1**

A surprise end of the year trip had been arranged for an 8th grade Franklin D. Roosevelt Middle School, Hell's Grove, California class.

The lucky class who won the surprise; Mr. Ross' 3rd Period social science class, Class 3-A. Roosevelt Middle School was actually a fairly decent school to attend. But like any other middle school, it had its problems, such as having some "dis-likeable" students who would annoy other students and teachers on a daily basis.

"Come on. Let's go. Hurry up already," Alex Ford (Boy # 2) said, impatiently referring to his friends Christian Fabbro (Boy # 22), Daniel Henderson (Boy # 23), Jill Newton (Girl # 3), and Bianca Capello (Girl # 5), to "pick up the past" so they can get loaded onto the bus that would soon deliver them to their surprise destination.

"Oh pipe down Alex, the bus doesn't leave for another- at least- fifteen minutes, so be patient," Jill Newton (Girl # 3) retorted back at him. Alex simply grunted back at her. With that she just simply shrugged it off and adjusted her glasses. With that done the group of friends made their way onto the bus and took their seats.

Alex and his little group of friends were simply normal kids with average looks and would be accepted into possibly any clique in the school. Alex, like said before, was an normal average fourteen year-old boy with nothing unique or special about him, basically just an normal teen with a normal personality that came from a normal family. He had short red hair and sky-blue eyes.

Christian and his family had moved from New York City to Hell's Grove two years prior to this day and eventually made friends with Alex and the gang. He also had short brown hair and spoke in what sounded like a stereotypical Brooklyn accent.

Daniel would constantly annoy all of his teachers by speaking whenever they were speaking, like he was doing a video commentary. He often said ignorant and offensive things that would land him a getting killed in the "real world."

Jill and Bianca were best friends since elementary and planned to stay like that for the remainder of their lives. They made even the "tomboy and girly-girl" duo, with Jill being the tomboy and Bianca being the girly-girl. Jill was more of the smart-Alec of the group and was also a computer hacker. Bianca was simply an average girl who wouldn't like getting her nails dirty and gross things such as insects. She was also just another annoying "Beliber" and fangirl of the latest pop music trends, much to the irritation of her friends.

"Hey was'sup homies," came from an voice approaching Diego Guerra (Boy # 14) and David Shane (Boy # 20). They turned to see the voice belonged to Drew Jackson (Boy # 7).

"Hey was'sup," they greeted back, while doing their secret handshake.

This trio of wisecrackers were well known as "the Three D's" by the rest of the school. They were well known for annoying _everyone_, teachers or students. They were disliked, yet for some reason equally liked by just as many.

Drew was African-American and played as one of the tacklers on the football team. Many considered him the most annoying of the three, he also had a temper with a pretty light fuse. There wasn't really much to describe about David and Diego, other than that they loved to piss off and annoy everyone, much like Daniel and their amigo Drew. The Three D's would eventually hang out in any school clique, whether it was jocks or skaters, they would eventually be accepted. The trio then made their way onto the bus, took their seats, and eventually started an annoyingly obnoxious conversation amongst themselves.

"Hey come back here asshole!" shouted Colton Hedley (Boy # 22) at Christopher Schiz (Boy # 12), who was sprinting away with his wallet that Chris had picked out of his pocket. Colton and his friends wasted no time into chasing after him to retrieve it.

Chris was an orphan who had been abandoned by his parents at the age of seven and was currently residing in a foster home, still awaiting to be adopted; to which he had long abandoned all hope on. had gained a reputation for stealing from other people. He pick-pocketed wallets from pockets, shoplifted from stores and at least half of the time he got away. HALF of the time. The times he was caught he would be sent to jail, put on probation, or be sent to juvie for his actions.

Today however, it was one of those days where he wouldn't be getting away. After a minute or two he was cornered by Colton and his friends. One of his pursuers, Jon Painds (Boy # 4), had managed to grab him by his shirt and hold him until the rest of his pursuers had caught up with him.

"Give it to me now!" ordered Colton referring to his stolen wallet. By now Chris had managed to shove Jon off of him and rebelliously threw the wallet into Colton's face. He let out a cry once it collided with his face. "HEY!"

"Keep it fucker!" snapped Chris, who by now started to walk away, shoving Colton and his friends back so he could leave while doing so.

Jon however ran up to him and snapped, "What the fuck's your problem?! Why the fuck did you steal it?!" he ordered. Chris just shoved him back and flipped him the bird.

Vanessa Gold (Girl # 20), then broke the silence and said, "Don't take that from a loser like him, Jon. Kick his ass!"

The fourteen year old with dirty blonde haired Jon then ran towards Chris and shoved him from behind, lingering him forward. Just as he was preparing to make his second move by punching him, Chris managed to catch the fist just as it was making its way towards him. Chris took the time to kick Jon in the groin and push him back to the ground.

Just as he was shoving his way through the crowding students cheering on the fight he muttered "fuckers," under his breath and made his way onto the bus. Despite his suspensions and history of violence, Principal Huxley excused and allowed him to attend the end of the year trip. He told him that it would help earn him some "life experience" and may "learn a thing or two." With that Chris almost hardly suspected anything suspicious from it, for some reason.

Already on the bus aside from himself, the Three D's, Alex and co, and Colton Hedley's (Boy # 22) clique of friends consisting of the popular Jon Painds (Boy # 4), Vanessa Gold (Girl # 20), the class clown Joshua Weiss (Boy # 24), and the class couple Isabella Donati (Girl # 23) and James "Jamie" Nolan (Boy # 16); were the Hamilton twins: Andrea and Andrew, who were currently conversing with Yui Himura (Girl # 10), captain of the girl's volleyball team Rebecca Dalton (Girl # 22) with her friend the loathsome Brooke Rodriguez (Girl # 8), and the aloof loner Adam Hawking (Boy #1).

As it was nearing the time for the bus' departure, more and more students had boarded onto the bus that would soon deliver them to their surprise destination. Just as more students loaded the bus, the chatter had gotten louder and louder. Keith Tran (Boy # 17) was banging his hands on an empty plastic jar which he had for unknown reasons, "wannabe gang-banger" Rollo Kyle (Boy # 9) had rap music blasting from his i Phone and began to sing along obnoxiously to it, and the class clown Joshua Weiss (Boy # 24) along with the Three D's were now in the middle of a loud and vulgar conversation with each other. This was irritating one student in particular, more than any other on the bus.

"Just shut up!" Adam Hawking (Boy # 1) said speaking in an irritated voice. The chit-chattering that had been going on for minutes- what Adam felt to be hours- was louder than the music he had been listening to on his iPod. Instead of "shutting up" like Adam told them to, they reluctantly rebelled and in a jiffy Keith had been banging his hands on the plastic jar even harder than before. The same went for Rollo, Josh, and the Three D's with their singing and shouting. Adam let out an annoyed grunt and face-palmed. "Dumb asses," he muttered under his breath.

Mr. Ross who had been seated this whole time on the bus, looked at his watch and it read **12:27.** _"Time to go,"_ he thought. With that he got up from his seat and said "Attention students," trying to get their attention, he cleared his throat and started, "Attention," now he was beginning to catch the eyes of some of the students. He continued, "We are about to leave now!" With that he got some cheers from most of the students, and by now he had received full attention from his students- well most of them at least, with the exceptions of Chris and the Japanese exchange student he was sitting next to, Katsuo Ohara (Boy # 6), who were both staring out of their window, instead of paying attention to Mr. Ross.

"Also, we have a special guest traveling with us today," he then paused and continued, "Your principal, Mr. Huxley!" By now he had signaled Huxley to walk up the platform and onto the bus, where he waved to his students, who were now either groaning in annoyance or just staring blankly.

Huxley decided to break the silence by speaking. "Hey, how is everyone doing today?" he asked in what the students thought was an annoying tone. "Gay," someone in the back answered and was then followed up with similar responses to Mr. Huxley's question, much to his annoyance.

Just as he was about to speak again, he was cut off with somebody outside the bus yelling "Wait! Wait for me!" He then looked out then window and saw a male fourteen-year-old with brunette hair sprinting towards the bus, as if his life was depending on it. The boy then caught up to the and stuck his right hand out towards the bus door just as it was closing. As a result the doors ended up clamping down onto his hand, in response he gave out a cry of pain. "AARRGH!" The bus driver then reopened the bus doors, and released the boy's right hand. The boy then held onto his hand in pain and stumbled his way up the platform of the bus. Within seconds laughter filled the bus and index fingers began to point at the slender brunette wearing a dark-colored plaid shirt, with a regular white t-shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans.

Mr. Ross then rushed over to the boy to make sure he was alright, showing his concern, he then asked, "Are you alright Thomas?"

The boy, who was revealed to be the introverted and socially inept Thomas Mark (Boy # 10), then looked up at him, responding with, "Never felt better."

"Are you sure? Your hand's not broken is it?"

"No. It doesn't hurt that much."

"You sure?" This time Mr. Huxley asking to reassure.

"Yes, Mr. Huxley, it's fine. I got a little lost along the way." Thomas explaining why he was so late.

"Well then Mr. Mark, can you take your seat now?" Huxley then asked, to which Thomas replied with a "sure." Just as he was looking for a spot to sit, he tripped over something. He then lost grip on his backpack, dropped it in front of him, and then tripped straight over it, falling on his chin. This made the bus erupt into another wave of laughter. He then looked to see that the culprit that tripped him was none other than the resident jerk-jock Scott Silver (Boy # 3), who was now grinning smugly at him. He then sweeped himself off and picked up his pack and continued to search for a seat to sit in. He discovered Adam Hawking (Boy # 1) sitting by himself, so he then made his way over towards him and asked if he could sit with him. Adam took a deep sigh and gave him the right to do so. Before he sat down, he sweeped of the dirt from Adam's shoe on the seat off.

When Thomas sat down, Mr. Huxley wanted to make sure that everyone was present. So he had Ross make a head count- much to annoyance of Alex- and after doing so they were off. The students began to converse, holler and annoy each other once the bus took off. Among the numerous amount of chatter going on you could make out Jon Painds (Boy # 4) gloating about what creativity he held to the easily impressed Kayley Young (Girl # 24) and Vanessa Gold (Girl # 20); Colette Miller (Girl # 6), Rebecca Dalton (Girl # 22), and Yui Himura (Girl # 10) suggesting to each other on where they might be heading; the jocks bragging about their self-worth and pride; and the nerdy Julian Shepherd (Boy # 21) starting complain about him picking up a headache. After a couple of minutes or so Julian wouldn't be the only one with a massively irritating headache. Within thirty minutes or so the whole bus- save for Mr. Huxley and the driver of course- had received the same type of headache as Julian and began to drowse off sleeping in the same manner as him to. Within five hours or so the students would reach their surprise destination that they were beyond curious and obsessed about.

**Student List**

Boy #1: Adam Hawking

Girl #1: Rose Douglas

Boy #2: Alex Ford

Girl #2: Ariel Henn

Boy #3: Scott Silver

Girl #3: Jill Newton

Boy #4: Jon Painds

Girl #4: Robin Keller

Boy #5: Zahir Rehman

Girl #5 Bianca Capello

Boy #6: Katsuo Ohara

Girl #6: Colette Miller

Boy #7: Drew Jackson

Girl #7: Sabrina Jernigan

Boy #8: Zachary Griffith

Girl #8: Brooke Rodriguez

Boy #9: Rollo Kyle

Girl #9: Ava Brown

Boy #10: Thomas Mark

Girl #10: Yui Himura

Boy #11: Baxter Parsons

Girl #11: Joaquina Vasquez

Boy #12: Christopher Schiz

Girl #12: Kymjae Holmes

Boy #13: Christian Fabbro

Girl #13: Stella Wong

Boy #14: Diego Guerra

Girl #14: Claudia Jones

Boy #15: Joel Krizmanich

Girl #15: Lisa Fraiser

Boy #16: James Nolan

Girl #16: Abequa Holder

Boy #17: Keith Tran

Girl #17: Belle Corris

Boy #18: Andrew Hamilton

Girl #18: Andrea Hamilton

Boy #19: Milo Garcia

Girl #19: Lavern Hanson

Boy #20: David Shane

Girl # 20: Vanessa Gold

Boy #21: Julian Shepherd

Girl #21: Samantha Grayson

Boy #22: Colton Hedley

Girl #22: Rebecca Dalton

Boy #23: Daniel Henderson

Girl #23: Isabella Donati

Boy #24: Joshua Weiss

Girl #24: Kayley Young

**48 Students Remaining**


End file.
